Illuminated signs are well known in the prior art. One of the most common forms of illuminated signage are neon signs which are frequently used in bars, restaurants, and retail stores. Though these neon signs present an eye-catching message or display due to their use of brightly illuminated colors, the message or display provided by such signs cannot be altered in any manner. In this respect, neon signs are formed by one or more elongate glass tubes which are permanently shaped into a desired pattern.
There is also known in the prior art illuminated signs wherein the message or display provided thereby may be modified as desired. However, these prior art signs are typically constructed in a manner wherein the illuminated message or display does not have the visual, eye-catching appeal of the more brightly colored and illuminated neon signs. Additionally, the process of changing the message or display in these prior art signs is often difficult and time consuming.
The present invention addresses the need in the prior art for an illuminated sign which presents a distinct, eye-catching message or display that may be easily and quickly changed or modified as desired.
It is known to produce luminous signs that include a first perforated plate and a second perforated plate having between a piece of cloth or fabric inserted there between and a plurality of coincident cuts in such cloth or fabric which are used to receive a glass or crystal bar. The entire structure is provided over a box that has an internal light source. Such a device is described in Tarallo, U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,530 entitled LUMINOUS SIGN issued Feb. 16, 1932. Although the use of the Tarallo device as described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,530 is suitable for frictionally retaining the glass or crystal bar, such device lacks efficiency in blocking the transmission of light from the box once the crystal or glass bar is removed. Accordingly, with the Tarallo device it would be necessary to change the cloth between the plates each time the sign is modified.
Later devices such as those described in Richard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,695 entitled WORK SCHEDULING APPARATUS and Rivkin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,363 entitled ADVERTISING AND EDUCATIONAL DEVICE include a singular piece of material of rubber material in place of the cloth as described in Tarallo above. A singular piece of material with a plurality of cross-shaped slits, all have a functional purpose of a blockage of light from the apertures that do not currently hold a luminescent peg and frictional retention of the peg once it is inserted. The problems encountered with such devices relate to the removal of the peg to modify the sign and the deformation of cross-slits thus leaving an opening where the slit and the material once met. Even the most minimal separation of the slit material will leak pinholes of light. The natural process of separation is further aggravated by the forced separation of the material by the light transmitting peg. This undesirable separation is particularly prevalent when only one sheet of material is used between the perforated plates.
The leakage of light, although less prevalent, is nevertheless difficulty associated even with a two diaphragm structure. Accordingly, in situations where a first and second diaphragm are inserted between a first perforated plate and the second perforated plate and perpendicular slits in the first diaphragm coincide with and intersect a second slit located in the second diaphragm light leakage can occur. Because the slits intersect, the blockage of light is reliant upon the slit material meeting together at the point of crossing or intersecting. When the slit material fails to meet together tightly, the crossing or intersecting point of the slits of the first and second diaphragms will leek light.
Accordingly, there is a great need in the art for a changeable sign utilizing luminous pegs that once the pegs are removed, there is no leakage of light through the diaphragm(s). The blockage of light is important to the overall appearance of the signage as white light emanating through the unused apertures, distracts from the physical appearance of the signage.